Prazer em conhecê lo
by CeliYep
Summary: A austera Escudeira de Rohan contempla o amável Capitão de Gondor. A citação de trechos do livro O Retorno de Rei - J.R.R Tolkein fundidos à Nice To Know You - Incubus. De fato apenas o breve fragmento entre 14ª e 18ª linha é de minha autoria.


_Prazer em conhecê-lo_

**Mesclagem**:Celi Barbosa [CeliYep]  
><strong>Personagens:<strong> Faramir e Éowyn  
><strong>Tipo: <strong>Oneshot / FicSong / Canon / **Classificação:** K

* * *

><p><strong>Prazer em conhecê-lo.<strong>

[...] Então, Éowyn de Rohan, digo-lhe que é linda. Nos vales de nossas colinas há flores belas e cintilantes, e donzelas ainda mais bonitas; mas até agora não vi em Gondor flores ou mulheres tão encantadoras, nem tão cheias de tristeza. Pode ser que restem apenas alguns dias até que a escuridão caia sobre nosso mundo, e quando chegar espero enfrentá-la com firmeza; mas aliviaria meu coração se, enquanto o sol ainda brilha, eu ainda pudesse vê-la. Pois nós dois passamos pelas asas da Sombra, e a mesma mão nos trouxe de volta.

Não eu, infelizmente, senhor – disse ela -. A sombra ainda paira sobre mim. Não me olhe em busca de cura! Sou uma escudeira e minhas mãos não são delicadas. Mas pelo menos lhe agradeço por isso, por não precisar ficar em meu quarto*. Vou caminhar ao ar livre pela graça do Regente da Cidade. –Então ela lhe fez um gesto cortês e voltou para a casa. Mas Faramir, por um longo tempo caminhou sozinho no jardim, e seu olhar agora se voltava mais pra a casa que para as muralhas ao leste. [...] **[O Senhor dos Anéis - O Retorno do Rei / pg. 240]**

"Eu nunca me senti da maneira como me sinto hoje

em tanto tempo é difícil para eu especificar

Estou começando a notar

o quanto este sentimento se parece como um limbo ao amanhecer

Agulhas e alfinetes, prazer em conhecê-lo!"**[Nice To Know You – Incubus / 1ª estrofe] **

[...] pela manhã quando Faramir voltou das Casas, ela a viu sobre as muralhas, vestida toda de branco, reluzindo ao sol. E ele a chamou, e ela desceu e os dois ficaram caminhando na relva ou sentados juntos sob uma árvore verde, por vezes em silêncio, por vezes conversando... **[O Senhor dos Anéis - O Retorno do Rei / pg. 240]**

_Sinto a vastidão da Terra-Média ser tragada pelas sobras, ao mesmo tempo sinto-me egoísta por inflamar uma centelha de felicidade quando você está por perto. –Éowyn comentou enquanto contemplava a o gramado ao redor._

_Faramir nada disse apenas observou a magnificência da bela guerreira a sua frente trajando a alva cor adornada pelos longos fios dourados da delicada cabeça, erguidos displicentemente pelo vento._

"Então é possível que tenha estado lá o tempo todo?"!"**[Nice To Know You – Incubus / 7ª estrofe]**

... e a cada dia que se seguiu fizerem a mesma coisa.

**[O Senhor dos Anéis - O Retorno do Rei / pg. 240]**

"Mais fundo do que a maior profundidade que Cousteau jamais iria

Superior às alturas que nós freqüentemente pensamos conhecer

Abençoada seja que claramente enxerga a madeira das arvores

Obter olhos de pássaro é transformar nevasca em brisa"

**[Nice To Know You – Incubus / 4ª estrofe]**

*Éowyn foi levada as Casas de Cura após o confronto nos portões de Gondor onde a própria matou um nuzgûl com o auxílio de Pippin o Habbit local onde o Rei Théonden de Rohan pereceu em combate.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Sou assumidamente apaixonada por Faramir e Éowyn. A meu ver, um torna-ne o pilar de sustentação do outro, ambos são valentes e determinados e tiveram o rumo de suas vidas alterado por meio da sobra do Um Anel.  
>Estava relendo "O Senhor dos Anéis - O Retorno do Rei" quando me peguei aos suspiros durante a introdução do CAPÍULO V - O REGENTE E O REI do LIVRO VI. Não ousei alterar nada do que foi inscrito pelo professor Tolkien, apenas acrescentei um breve monólogo de Éowyn e Faramir a contempla-la.<br>Ah, Incubus minha inspiração de vida... inevitaveis suspiros ao ouvir cada música. O prazer em conhecer o sentimento novo foi a chave para a porta do devaneio inconstante (não tenho uma mera habilidade sequer para o idioma Inglês, então perdoe-me a provavelmente falha tradução de site de letras de música. ^^ ). Enfim, estou em um sábado de criatividade e devo agradecer particularmente a "Mary - Peamaps" que me apresentou o maravilhoso mundo das ficções criadas por fãs de Senhor dos Anéis, fazendo-me viajar à Terra-Média pelos olhos imaculados dos elfos, quando eu crescer quero ter 1/4 do talendo dela. hehe. E também a minha mais nova amiguinha Nara, que mesmo sendo fã deveras exclusiva de Harry me incentivou a extravasar minha euforia.  
>Um dia eu escrevo algo 'autoral' sobre Lotr e aí sim, as dedicatórias serão de fato válidas.<p> 


End file.
